


Measured Breathing

by CyrillicBullet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Panic Attack, Wholesome, this isn’t smut for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrillicBullet/pseuds/CyrillicBullet
Summary: In which you have a panic attack. You get comfort from two of the boys.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	Measured Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Had a panic attack tonight so I wrote about Lucifer and (mostly) Levi for comfort because... why not?
> 
> Edit: Wow you guys ever black out during a panic attack post-episode and write a whole hurt/comfort fic you dont remember writing the most of?

There was one thing you had to get used to in the devildom, the fact that pharmacies were not exactly a thing. Lucifer had already arranged to have your stay’s worth of medication provided for you when you brought to your attention that being without it may cause you to need medical attention in the event of a panic attack. You only got them every so often and your anxiety was no longer needing to be medicated as you found yourself able to cope with your own self-soothing behaviors in the event an anxiety spike happened. What you were not expecting was to nearly collapse in the front hallway one day when you returned from classes and suddenly feel your heart slam, it felt like, against your rib cage. It caused you to almost double over against the wall. You had started feeling anxious after leaving school but we’re convinced you could make it home it time to take the dose and lay in bed for the rest of the evening to let it pass until dinner.

You made it over the threshold, breathing a bit heavier, and then immediately going to remove your uniform coat and threw your bag on the ground.

Levi was the first to notice you struggling to breathe propped up by the front door, wide open. At first he called out to you from the top of the stairs while he walked down, but when you didn’t respond, his feet fell a little bit faster as he rushed over to you, hands outstretched but not touching you.

“H-Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Can’t you breathe?” He stuttered, and put out an arm to steady you when you started to lean over. Your hands were shaking and your mind was racing, your head screaming at you to not move, to run, to punch the man next to you, to cry. You did start crying, your arms wrapping around your body as you pressed your forehead against the wall. Levi blinked, confused. “Did... did something happen? Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself?” He placed a hand on your back and you reached a shaking hand into your uniform pants pocket to retrieve your D.D.D. And shakily press out a message.

Having attack. Need meds. In room,

Levi took the phone when you held it out to him. “Attack? Did someone hurt you?!” He placed his hand on your back again as you started to dig your fingers into your side.

Like some kind of mind-reader, Lucifer came around the corner and nearly teleported down the stairs with how quickly he moved. “They’re having a panic attack. Humans get them, it’s an emotional response to stress.” He gently placed a hand on your shoulder, leaning in to quietly speak to you. “Where is your medication? Did you not take it with you?”

You were violently shaking now. “F-f-forg-got it...” you managed to sputter.

Levi looks incredibly worried, and turns to head up the stairs. “Lucifer, What do we do!?”

Lucifer looks over at Levi and frowns. “Control yourself. I’ll go search for the medication, you pick them up and carry them to lie down somewhere comfortable.” With that, he quickly ascends the stairs and heads towards your room. He will have to trouble finding what he’s looking for as it’s the only orange bottle with pills in it in your room. Levi looks uncomfortable as he leans over to gently touch you and scoops you into his arms.

You reflexively turn to curl against his shoulder and try to stifle the sobs. No one else but the three of you seem to be home yet and you would rather not make a medical episode the current house drama. He walks under the staircases and kicks open the door to head back past the dining room and into the large lounge area, gently placing you on the massive sectional sofa and fluffing a pillow behind you while you sit up. You wish he had just taken you to your room but this will have to be home base for now, as you won’t be able to walk far with your knees locked up.

“Panic attacks?...” he mumbles under his breath as he grabs a blanket off of the other side of the couch. “You’re shaking so hard it’s like you’re possessed... geez. Here...” he unfolds the blanket and lays it over you. The clean scent of lavender and sage that is used in the washing water here washes over you and you reflexively wrap the blanket as tightly around your body as you can. You’re still breathing hard but while sitting on the couch you can focus on making your breathing match your sways, rocking side to side and counting in your head.

Not a moment later as Levi gets you situated on the sofa, Lucifer emerges with the bottle of aforementioned medication and a glass of water. He opens the cap for you and places a pill into the palm of your outstretched hand, so happy to see that little bottle. You grab the water and gulp down like drinking it means you will continue to live. A gasp later and Lucifer takes the glass from you and places it on the table behind where you sat.

“Levi, stay with them, I’m phoning a doctor just to make sure they’ll be fine after this passes.” He turns wide and his shoulder cape billows as he exits the room.

Levi is unsure if it is safe to touch you yet, and so he takes a seat next to you, minding to give you plenty of space while you sway your body and shiver. “Let me know if... you need anything I guess?” He bites the inside of his cheep nervously, and you find yourself able to nod with some semblance of control again. You can feel the quick-acting sedative start to work within minutes.

Levi waits it out with you, watching as slowly, the swaying stops and your breathing becomes measured. You’re still shaking though, and your tuck your knees up under your chin as that tension slowly starts to melt and your mind begins to quiet.

You lift your head after a moment< looking at Levi who is still watching you carefully. He looks nervous as you just were, eyes wide. You cough once into your shoulder and then take a slow, long inhale, and exhale.

“S-sorry about that...” are the first words you say, then lick your impossibly dry lips. “It’s... that’s not something that happens often where others can see it... not like this...” Your face, if not already flushed from the hyperventilation and tremors, would be flush with embarrassment now,

“I was just like... worried you were gonna die, or something?” He brought a hand up to his face and chewed on a fingernail. “Would have looked bad on us...” he averted his gaze finally. You lay your head back against the pillow propped up for you to lean on. “I apologize, then, for causing a ruckus-”

“Hey, you didn’t cause a ruckus, I was just worried about you!” He blurted out, then looked away again. “I’ve never seen something like that before.”  
“I imagine demons don’t get panic attacks, so I understand.” You reach behind you to get the rest of that glass of water. You take a long sip, feeling drowsiest now.  
“You’re right about that...” he looks back to you.  
You meet his eyes and he pulls his handheld system out of his pocket to boot it up. “Anyway, Lucifer told me to stay here and watch you, so I’ll just watch you while playing my game.”

“Hey, Levi?”

He doesn’t remove his eyes from the screen but you can see his eyes snap to attention. “Y-yeah?”

“Is it okay if I lean against you for a little while?” He swallows hard and then shakes his head. “I mean, I guess...!” He shrugged. You manage to worm your way over towards him and lean your head on his shoulder while you measure your breaths. You feel him stiffen as you lean against him, but after a few moments, he eases up.

Not long after that, you close your eyes to breathe in but find yourself starting to nod off, leaning your weight against his shoulder.

Levi moves his gaze to you and sighs, patting your head gently a few times before turning down the volume on his game as not to wake you.

“Hey... tell me about what happened when you wake up, so I can be more prepared to take care of you when it happens again.” You nod sleepily. “Mhm...”

Eventually Lucifer comes in with the doctor some time later and he picks you up, still asleep, and then carries you up to your room. Levi watches them and swears to himself next time he will protect you, even if it means from yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Itsshort but sweet I think
> 
> Please comment and kudo if you liked it!


End file.
